corazon de dragon
by drezz master
Summary: una traicion de la persona que crees amar te llevara a los brazos de tu verdadero amor natsu x wendy mal summary


Esta son ls edades de los personajes en esta historia y las personalidades de alguno cambiaran un poco

Natsu 20 – Wendy 16 – gajeel 21 – levy 20 – lucy 20 – Sting 19

El corazón de un dragón

Nos encontramos en Fairy tail el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore, pero algo raro estaba pasando en el gremio, había una tranquilidad inusual y se veía a una pelirroja con dos albinas muy tristes y muchos magos decaídos la razón de este comportamiento es que algunos de sus compañeros magos se había ido si decirle nada a nadie, pero una rubia estaba especialmente preocupada por cierto mago pelirosa. Pero cual fue el motivo de que estos magos decidieran abandonar el gremio, para saberlo tenemos que retroceder al día anterior

 _Flash back_

Nos encontramos en el gremio de Fairy tail donde un chico de cabello rosado llamado Natsu Dragneel se encontraba impaciente por que su novia llegara

Estoy nervioso – decía Natsu quien estaba sentado en la barra del gremio -por que Lucy aun no regresa

Tranquilo Natsu – decía una albina de nombre Mirajane – ella ya debe venir de regreso, no creo que tarde tanto

Ayeee – decía un gato alado llamado happy

Si lo se Mira, pero no puedo esperar – dijo Natsu levantándose – Happy prepárate necesito que vallas a buscar el anillo a la casa te espero en la casa de Lucy – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

Ayeee siir – dijo Happy cuando el iba a salir a toda velocidad Mira le pregunta a que se refería Natsu cuando dijo que fuera a buscar el anillo, a lo que Happy quien no sabe guardar un secreto le dice a Mira que Natsu le propondrá matrimonio a Lucy, dicho eso salió a toda volando a toda velocidad a su casa

Media hora después vemos a Natsu caminando hacia la casa de su novia pero cuando esta a una cuadra de llegar, él se detuvo de golpe el porque de esta acción, a unos metros de el se encontraba su novia frente a la puerta de su casa pero no estaba sola si no que estaba acompañada por una persona rubia que Natsu reconoció de inmediato y lo peor de todo es que se estaban besando apasionadamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observado no solamente por Natsu si no por un grupo de magos y tres felinos alados que venían caminando por la calle del frente

No…no NNo puedo creerlo lu-chan – dijo una joven peliazul conocida como Levy – como puede hacerle esto a Natsu, si el se llegara a enterar….

Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso – dijo un joven alto de cabello negro y lleno de pircings conocido como Gajeel – salamander ya lo sabe – señalando hacia un costado donde vieron al pelirrosa de nombre Natsu quien comenzaba a caer sobre sus rodillas

No Natsu-san – dijo otra peliazul conocida como Wendy – porque como se atreve esa arpía a lastimar de esa forma a Natsu-san – mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos y se llevaba sus manos en dirección a su pecho

Esa ingrata como puede hacerle eso a Natsu, si bien es algo torpe e idiota, el lo dio todo por ella incluso arriesgo su vida – dijo una charle que estaba muy molesta

No tengo palabras – dijo panther Lily quien estaba shockeado al ver al par de rubio besándose como si nada frente a Natsu

No Natsu no no no – dijo happy quien dejo caer la caja al piso al ver a su amigo quien se comenzaba a levantar

El resto al ver la caja caer al piso se sorprendieron al ver que contenia un hermoso anillo de oro con diamantes incrustados, pero reaccionaron a tiempo para ver como el pelirosa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, al ver esto todos comenzaron a seguirlo y Wendy antes de comenzar a correr recogio la caja, mientras dejaban atrás a los rubios que entraban a la casa de Lucy y que nunca se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo vistos y que en un futuro ella lo lamentaría

...

En el interior del bosque de magnolia se ve a un pelirosa llorar a la orilla de un lago repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez " que es lo que hice mal, en que le falle, acaso no la ame lo suficiente" llevaba unos diez minutos igual hasta que sintió el aroma de unas personas conocidas

Por favor váyanse quiero estar solo – dijo Natsu muy deprimido, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos solos porque Gajeel, Levy, Charle, Panther Lily y Happy no se movieron de su lugar y el efecto contrario tuvo en Wendy ya que ella comenzaba a acercarse más a el hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarlo

No Natsu-san no lo dejare solo – decía una Wendy con lagrimas en sus ojos – no quiero que sufra por alguien como ella – dijo dejando sorprendido y aun mas triste a Natsu – lo sabemos Natsu-san lo vimos todo cuando volvíamos de la misión y me preocupa que vaya a hacer una tontera

Wendy ….. por favor…..dejame solo …..no quiero estar con nadie – decía Natsu aun llorando

No – dijo Wendy aun abrazada a el – no te dejare solo, se por lo que estas pasando

No…no lo sabes … NO SABES LO QUE ES VER A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS BESAR A ALGUIEN QUIEN NO ERES TU – dijo Natsu entre lagrimas casi gritando

CLARO QUE LO SE Y LO SE MUY BIEN, CADA VEZ QUE TE VEIA A TI Y A ESA ARPIA BESARSE – grito Wendy sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Happy ya que todo el gremio sabia de los sentimientos de Wendy hacia Natsu salvo estos dos - CADA VEZ, QUE LA ABRAZABAS A ELLA Y NO A MI, CADA BESO QUE LE DABAS, CADA SONRISA TODO ESO ME DESTRUIA POR DENTRO, PERO SALI ADELANTE GRACIAS A MIS AMIGOS Y MI FAMILIA QUE ES FAIRY TAIL

We…Wee….wendy y..yo no lo sabia – dijo Natsu cabizbajo – soy un idiota no solo no puedo mantener a mi pareja conmigo si no que ahora también lastime a una importante para mi

No Natsu no eres un idiota solo eres distraído – dijo Wendy ya con menos lagrimas en sus ojos – y una gran persona que pone el bienestar de los demás por encima del propio, por eso y por muchas cosas mas me enamore de ti

Gracias Wendy pero en esto momentos no puedo corresponderte – decía cabisbajo – además no estare aquí mucho tiempo más

Eso ya lo sabemos salamander - dijo Gajeel sorprendiendo al pelirosa -se que tienes pensado irte y quiero que sepas que no te dejaremos solo – dijo sorprendiendo aun más al pelirosa quien se lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otro pero no de Gajeel – se que no esperabas esto viniendo de mi pero desde que entre a Fairy tail me di cuenta que no solo era propaganda lo de que era una familia y confiezo que ahora te veo no solo como mi rival si no como un hermano y al ser dragon Slayer no pienso abandonarte – y todos asintieron a sus palabras ninguno de los presente dejaría solo a Natsu

Gra…Graa..gracias chicos – dijo Natsu mientras se comenzaba a recuperar – gracias Hierrito por el apoyo, tenia planeado irme esta noche para dejarle una carta al maestro explicándole la situación

Tranquilo Natsu – dijo ahora Levy yo me encargare de la carta y le explicare lo sucedido y le pediré que no le dija a nadie el por que nos vamos

Gracias Levy, son unos buenos amigos – dijo ya más recuperado – y Wendy gracias por todo muchas gracias – mientra la abrazaba con mucho cariño – tal vez en estos momentos no pueda corresponderte pero quizás con el tiempo lo logre

No te preocupes Natsu – dijo Wendy (ahora tomo mas confianza y dejo de agregarle el san) – esperare hasta todo el tiempo que haga falta

Luego de esto todos fueron a la casa de Natsu para que preparar lo necesario para partir ya que todos venían de una misión tenían su equipaje listo, de esta manera llego la noche y con esto su partida

Al dia siguiente en el gremio si encontrabatodo normal hasta que el maestro apareció anunciando la partida de Gajeel, Levy, Panther Lily, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Natsu, esto afecto a todo el gremio per en especial a dos albinas y a una peliroja quienes sentían algo por Natsu

 _Fin del Flash back_

Esto nps deja en el pricipio todos deprimidos unas mas que otros Hasta que Erza hablo

No podemos dejar que se vallan todos pónganse de inmediato a buscarlos y tráiganlos de vuelta – ordeno pero antes de que alguien saliera del gremio Makarov hablo

No Erza, ellos dijieron que algún día volverán y cuando lo hagan les pedirán explicaciones pero hasta entonces, déjelos partir es una orden – dijo makarov antes de voltear mirar a lucy con una mirada reprobatoria y luego subir a su despacho

No que mas que esperar a que vuelvan – dijo lissana con lagrimas en sus ojos por que su "hijo" y la persona que amaba se fueron

2 años después

Se ve a un grupo de cuatro personas y tres gatos caminando por las calles de magnolia en dirección a Fairy tail, los cuatro vestían unas capas Blancas con el símbolo de los magos santos, e iban en pareja, se veía a un hombre alto con el pelo de color negro y una guitarra colgando de su espalda tomado de la mano con una joven de pelo corto y color azul y una figura envidiable, por otro lado se veía un hombre alto con pelo color rosa con una guitarra también colgando de su espalda tomado de la mano con una mujer de envidiable figura y cabello largo de color azul y se lograba divisar en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular una argolla de oro siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del gremio

Ya estamos aquí – dijo Gajeel algo nervioso mientras miraba a Natsu – estas listo Salamander

Si hierrito, solo estoy algo nervioso y con miedo a Erza – dijo Natsu

Tranquilo amor yo estare contigo en todo momento – dijo Wendy mientras besaba a Natsu para luego decirle – además ahora eres un mago santo para ser preciso el seguno mago santo ( recordad que hasta el quinto mago santo se consideran humanos y como Natsu,Gajeel y Wendy son drangon Slayer al entrar en su dragon forcé lo consideran como dragones), y junto a ti esta la tercer mago santo, la cuarta maga santa y la quinta maga santa, quien en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a nosotros

Wendy tiene razón Natsu – dijo Levy mientras se colgaba del cuello de Gajeel – si alguien se mete contigo nosotros te defenderemos, cierto mi amor

Si cariño – dijo Gajeel mientras besaba a Levy

Ya dejen de estar tan acaramelados – dijo Panther Lily – quien aparte de su espada atada a su espalda llevaba unas baquetas para batería – no ven que después les dan ideas a charle y happy

Hay Lily déja de quejarte – dijo Charle – además lo que yo haga con mi pareja no es asunto tuyo

Es verdad – dijo Happy quien en si espalda llevaba un mini teclado mágico (porque dijo que es mágico pues ya lo verán) – además nosotros no decimos nada de cuando la reina te va a visitar a la casa o no

Eeeeeee… bueno dejémoslo ahí, si nos vamos a picar no jugamos – dijo Panther Lily mientras abría las puertas del gremio

Al abrirla se notaba el mismo ambiente de siempre que de repente se detuvo al ver a las personas que estaban paradas en la puerta, parecía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo todos se quedaron mirando ahí estaban sus compañeros aquellos que hace dos años se habían ido del gremio diciendo que volverían.

Estamos de vuelta – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano derecha ,mientras que todo el grimo gritaba de alegría y algunos se disponía a ir a saludarlos hasta que se escucho un grito

NATSUUUU! – se veía a Lisanna, Mirajane y Erza salir corriendo hacia el junto a Lucy

Natsu recibió con alegría a las hermanas Strauss y a Erza, pero cuando Lucy se estaba acercando se sintió un poder mágico increíble que comenzó a sofocar a todos incluso el maestro quien salió a ver que pasaba al sentir tal poder mágico se estaba sofocando, todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada al responsable hasta que se fijaron que al lado de Natsu estaba Wendy tomando su mano y elevando su poder mágico.

ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE ARPIA, SI VALORAS TU VIDA – dijo Wendy con su voz de dragón y con unos ojos azul profundo y pupila rasgada que intimido a todos en el gremio y ellos veía como esa presión mágica no les afectaba afectaba a Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, charle, happy y a Natsu que incluso miraba con una sonrisa en su cara a Wendy mientras la abrazaba por detrás lo que hiso que ella dejara de liberar su poder

Tranquila, amor creo que ya lo entendio – dijo Natsu al oído de su prometida

Creo que si – Wendy volviendo a su típica sonrisa mientras volvia atras con los demás

Viejo un gusto verte de nuevo – dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía al maestro junto con el resto del grupo para hablar en privado , luego de unos minutos todos salieron y vieron a los cuatros y notaron un detalle todos llevaban la misma túnica que el maestro makarov usaba para las juntas de los 10 magos santos

Bueno chicos tengo un importante anuncio que dar dijo Makarov – como ya saben nuestros amigos han vuelto y es para quedarse – lo que alegro a muchos sobre todo a erza, lissana, Mirajane y a lucy que aun quería seguir usando a Natsu – además quiero anunciar ante todos ue ellos son magos clase S – cosa que sorprendio a mas de uno y molesto a otros

Como que ellos son magos clase S – dijo gray molesto – ellos no han pasado la prueba y no son mas fuerte que yo – dijo con arrogancia

En eso te equivocas gray, esos cuatros tienen la capa de los 10 magos santos – dijo ahora laxus sorprendiendo a todos

Asi es laxus – dijo makarov con una sonrisa – y no solo son magos santos cualquieras están viendo a al segundo Natsu , tercero Gajeel, cuarto Wendy y quinto levy, sus poderes están muy por encima del mio o el de jura quien volvió a ser el sexto mago santo levy lo derroto en cinco segundos y tanto Natsu como Gajeel y Wendy lo derrotaron en un segundo – esto dejo en shock a todo el mundo – por eso estos son magos clase s

Luego del anuncio todo el mundo estaba celebrando todos hablaban con todos hasta que llego lucy a hablar con Natsu y obviamente Wendy

Hola Natsu – dijo lucy sonriendo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada

A hola lucy – dijo Natsu de forma cortante

Moooo porque me tratas asi amor – dijo lucy mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el – sabes te extrañe tanto, creo que al fin estoy lista para hacerlo – mientras se acercaba para besarlo y el comenzaba a sonreir no por que lo fueran a besar si no que ellos habían supuesto que algo asi iba a pasar y ahora Wendy iba a encargarse de esto

No te dije que te alejaras de mi hombre, _maneater_ – dijo Wendy con malicia en su voz como si supiera algo, cosa que molesto a lucy

A que te refieres niña, no te entiendo además el es mi hombre el me ama – dijo Lucy elevando el tono de voz

Asi te ama tanto que se fue de viaje solo para alejarse de ti – dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a todos menos a los exeed a levy y Gajeel que sabían del plan –además que me propuso matrimonio a mi, si en definitiva él te ama – dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo – quieren saber la verdad de porque nos fuimos

Todos en el gremio girtaron Siiiii

Amor el publico lo pide – dijo dejando a todos sorprendido

Esta bien – dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía al escenario – Gajeel, Lily, Happy, levy y charle es hora

Que van a hacer - pregunto erza

vamos a tocar una canción – dijo wendy – no por nada somos la mejor banda del continente

Tendre que verlo para creerlo – dijo Gray

De repente la música empezó a sonar y se veía a happy en forma gerrera al igual que Panther Lily el teclado de happy crecio hasta convertirse en uno normal, Panther Lily invoco una batería y Natsu junto a Gajeel sacaron sus guitarras y levy con el bajo y Wendy en los coros junto a charle que se transformo en una joven y asi la melodía comenzó a sonar la melodía ( Grenade de Bruno mars)

(natsu)

Esta canción esta inspirada en ti lucy espero les guste – dijo Natsu

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live oh

Take, take, take it all, but you never give

Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open,

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause

What you don't understand is

( Natsu, Wendy y charle)

I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)

Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)

(Natsu)

Oh oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for ya baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue,

Beat me 'til I'm numb,

Tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman

That's just what you are,

Yeah you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

(Natsu Wendy y charle)

I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)

Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)

(Natsu)

Oh oh, I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby,

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire,

Oh you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me you're a liar 'cause you never,

Ever, ever did baby

( Wendy y charle)

But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah)

Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah)

(Natsu)

Oh oh I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for ya baby

But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Oh, you'll never do the same

No, no, no, no

al terminar la canción no sabia que pensar aplaudieron por que fue una gran canción y por que en realidad eran buenos pero al escuchar el contenido no sabían que pensar y Lucy parecía bastante preocupada, asi que gray se atrevio a preguntar lo que nadie se atrevia

oye cabeza dde carbón a que te refieres con que la canción estaba inspirada en Lucy? – pregunto gray, Natsu iba a contestar pero las palabras no salían de su boca aun no quería decir lo que vio aquella vez no se sentía listo asi que miro a Gajeel y este entendio asi que contesto

Lo que salamander quería contar en la canción es que ella nunca lo amo, a pesar de que el hizo todo por ella, nunca fue correspondido – dijo Gajeel sorprendiendo a todos quienes se daban vuelta a ver a lucy

E….e..ESO ES MENTIRA YO SIEMPRE HE AMADO A NATSU, ESATS MINTIENDO - grito lucy y todos se voltearon nuevamente al escenario pero esta vez hablo levy

No es mentira lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos – dijo levy sorprendiendo a lucy – el dia en el que natus te iba a proponer matrimonio…..

TE ESTABAS BESUQUEANDO CON STING - dijo con furia Wendi – Y MAS ENCIMA EN FRENTE DE NATSU – termino de decir mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos y Natsu corrió a consolarla este era un tema serio para ella ya que le dolia tanto o mas que a el el recordar como su amor estaba destrozado

ESO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO YO NO BESABA A STING EL ME BESO – grito lucy ya luciendo mas desesperada

Si claro y el mismo se tomo la mano se metio al departamento contigo y se revolcaron juntos – dijo ahora levy

Eso fue todo para lucy ya no le quedaba escapatoria asi que solo se retiro del gremio cabisbaja para que no vieran su frustración, luego de que se fueran todos comenzaron a darle su apoyo a natsu y también a felicitarlo por su relación y por su banda, la fiesta siguió por días y no hubo señales de lucy hasta que se enteraron que se encontró con Sting

…..

Ya han pasado nueve años desde que volvieron a Fairy tail y desde entonces no han vuelto a ver a lucy, se sabe que esta en sabertooth y que es la novia de Sting, las relaciones entre ambos gremios siguen bien a pesar de que ella este allá nada ha acambiado se ve a Natsu y Wendy felices con sus dos hijas de ocho años una con magia de fuego y la otra con magia de viento ambas son magas excepcionales con el carácter amable de wendy, pero en batalla tenían el temperamento y la audacia de Natsu, todo termino bien para todos incluso para lucy.

Aaaa que agotador dia – dijo Natsu

Si salamander el tener que ir a destruir tantos gremios oscuros es agotador por lo menos ya limpiamos la mitad del continente – dijo Gajeel – ahora tenemos que prepararnos para el concierto, asi que apurémonos en llegar a casa o si no nuestras esposas nos mataran

No me lo recuerdes la ultima vez que llege tarde para la cena Wendy no me dejo comer nada en todo un dia – dijo Natsu con lagrimas en sus ojos

Es gracioso – dijo Gajeel

Que es graciosos – respondio Natsu

Que después de lo que te hizo la coneja, Wendy lograra sanar tu corazón con su amor – dijo Gajeel

Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón en ese momento solo quería morir – dijo Natsu – pero ella llego y me alegro la vida creo que le comprare un regalo antes de llegar por siempre estar conmigo y soportarme, ya que sin ella no seria quien soy ahora – dijo mientras pensaba – _Wendy si no hubieras estado para mi en ese momento no se que seria de mi vida, el destino es algo confuso, pero como dicen no hay mal que por bien no venga y creo que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue que me rompieran el corazón por que ahora se que tu eres mi todo gracias Wendy te amo_

 _FIn_


End file.
